


Mizuage

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het and Slash, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuage: a Japanese word that roughly translates as 'losing one's virginity in a ceremonial fashion.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizuage

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2003, and originally posted to the Smallville Slash Archive.

"Sex is about power and pleasure, Lex--pleasuring yourself and using another person's pleasure to control them. Sex should never be about love. Once you make that mistake you are under the other person's control and you've lost."

Lex stared at his father across the dinner table. His fork frozen in his hand, his stomach roiling as his father explained to him the rules of sex.

"Tomorrow afternoon there will be a woman waiting for you. Her name is Hoshi. She's been hand picked for expertise and attractiveness to teach you how to apply this information in the real world."

Lex's eyes widened and he swallowed convulsively.

"Come now, Lex. You can't imagine that I'd let you stumble through the usual adolescent terrors of 'discovering' sexuality. You must not gain a reputation as an inexperienced lover. Inexperience would be assumed in other arenas and that is unacceptable. Power needs to be cultivated early, son. It is an imperative if we are to control our reality."

Lex blinked his eyes and looked at his plate. Birthday cake half eaten. Fifteen. He wished his mother was there.

Hoshi was beautiful. Long black hair and soft, slanted eyes. Her lips bloomed full and red. Her body was lithe, firm and pliant. She had a few crooked teeth, but Lex could ignore that. The best, or worst, aspect of Hoshi was that she spoke so little English. She could never tell him what to do or how to do it. She had to show him and he learned to interpret her gasps as pleasure or pain very quickly.

"Lex, I understand that you are doing very well with Hoshi. The lessons will continue until I'm satisfied that you are skilled enough to be set loose upon the female offspring of our competitors." Lionel had chuckled at that as though it was the most amusing thing on earth and Lex wondered how, exactly, his father was being informed of his progress with the prostitute.

Hoshi smelled like lavender when she arrived and his spunk when she left. The first day he came four times in the two hours that she'd spent with him. His balls ached afterwards and he'd taken a long nap in their soiled sheets.

In his dreams, he relived that first silken slide into her, the wet enveloping him, the heat pulling him in, the tightness clenching at him. He woke with come wet on his belly and his cock twitching for more.

The next day she was cruel to him. When he felt the first pulse of an earth shattering orgasm, she had grasped his balls and pulled harshly, shocking him back into his skin and preventing release. She forced him to remain inside of her without moving for what seemed like hours, only kissing him and coercing his lips and tongue to mimic her own. Finally, unable to remain still, he had thrust once and came hard enough to see stars. Hoshi had clucked at him in disappointment. He'd obviously failed in his lesson for the day.

"Son, you must learn control. Control in all things. You are too emotional, too impulsive. Hoshi is an instrument to teach you control. Don't fail again."

Lex watched as Hoshi slicked his fingers with oil from a bottle. It smelled like lavender, too. She smiled almost shyly at him, her crooked teeth gleaming and he laughed because after all they had done she could still appear so innocent.

Lex didn't fool himself, despite how quickly his initial fear and misgivings had been buried in a wave of sexual addiction, he knew that Hoshi was a whore.

She lay on her back and hitched her legs up. Lex was surprised when she brought his hand to her asshole and murmured, "In."

He almost drew his hand away but she held it fast, shaking her head at him and demanding, "In!"

Lex circled her asshole with his index finger and she cooed encouragingly. He slid the tip of his finger inside. Lex gasped at the heat and the reflexive clenching of her muscles. She made a low noise that Lex understood to be pleasure and he pressed further until she pushed against his hand.

"Lex," her accented tongue made his name sound like music. Lex lifted his eyes from where he studied his fingers penetrating her. Hoshi motioned to her mouth and then to her clit. He nodded. As he continued to move his finger in and out of her, he lowered his mouth and licked in just the way he knew she liked. She squirmed under him as he worked and when her ass spasmed with her orgasm, he slipped another finger in. Hoshi grunted approval and then showed him with her fingers how to stretch her.

Lex trembled. The steady thrum of her pulse against his fingers, the slick slip of her ass--he couldn't wait to feel that tightness around his cock. Hoshi grinned up at him, not so shy now and he smiled back. He was growing to love her body and her sweet ways but he knew better than to let that show. Love was weakness, he had to learn to keep control and, with it, power.

Hoshi stopped his hand and guided Lex onto his back. She climbed on top of him and straddled him. She held his cock up to her ass and Lex prepared himself for entry, but she merely smiled and pointed at her chest. "Easy." She then climbed off of him, going down on her elbows and knees, her ass in the air. Again she pointed at herself, "Hard."

"Never give up control, son. Whenever possible keep the position that gives you the most control over the fuck, even if it means some discomfort to your partner. There are some, albeit rare, instances when the pretense of giving up control is an excellent manipulation tool. But that is a subtle difference and you will learn that later in your lessons."

Lex rolled up onto his knees. Moving behind Hoshi, he thrust her legs further apart and grasped her hips harshly. Her position showed him a clear view of her asshole and he noticed that she was tensing slightly, no longer as open as she had been. He remembered his lessons from several days ago and lowered his mouth to her asshole. Hoshi jumped, shouted with surprise and soon was writhing against his mouth as his tongue eased her open again. Lex grinned against her, a sense of power pulsing over him as she began to beg in her native language.

Lex pulled away to grab the oil and coat his cock quickly. Hoshi was still shuddering when he pressed against her ass and breached the entrance. He couldn't stop his thrust even when Hoshi shouted in a mix of pain and lust. His eyes rolled into his head as the rippling heat pulled him in. So tight. So much tighter than her pussy, so much hotter and the constant adjustments of her ass trying to accept his thrust felt so good his teeth ached.

Control. His balls slapped her ass as he drove in and he hung on, breathing in through his nose in an attempt to gain equilibrium. Hoshi quivered under him, her hands clenched in the sheets and her face in the mattress.

"It is essential, Lex, that you never come first. At the beginning of every fuck decide what is in your best interest. Do you want the other person to come? If so, make sure that they come before you do. If you don't want them to achieve orgasm, then fuck them hard and without mercy. Let them know that it is your choice if they come or not and that it isn't for lack of skill that they aren't going to orgasm."

Lex liked Hoshi. He wondered if that was reason enough to want her to come. His father wouldn't think so.

He leaned over her back and reached a hand to her clit. She groaned happily when he rubbed it the way she'd shown him and he continued until her small gasps signaled that she was close. He pulled his hand away and grinned when she whimpered in disappointment.

He grasped her hips and didn't move. He watched her breathing labor, then slow, he enjoyed the thrum of her pulse against his cock, he noted the tension building in her as she waited for him, and, God, he felt powerful when she started to cry a little and spoke in broken sounding pleas.

Lex thought he could stay here forever, hard and immobile, breaking sweet Hoshi into a sobbing mess on his bed. So much power, so much control.

He clenched her hips harder and pulled out, thrusting back in viciously. Hoshi arched and screamed. Lex didn't know if it was in pain or relief or both. She pressed back to meet his strokes, though, and he slammed into her brutally. Her hands scrabbled at the sheets and he kept thrusting, seeking only his own ultimate pleasure, her cries just background noise for his moment of domination.

"You'll know when you've won, son. The feeling is intense and better than orgasm. When you've won, you own them. They'll do anything. Anything at all."

The coil of orgasm started in his loins and he grinned in triumph as he thrust into her, clenching his ass to go as deep as possible before he split wide, pulsing white, hot success into her.

He'd won and, fuck, it felt amazing.

* * *

Lex was already hard as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. It was 3:30 and Hoshi would be waiting for him. He wanted lick her pussy until she begged to be fucked. He wanted to make her suck his balls until he came. He wanted to fuck her pussy from behind for twenty minutes while he prepared her ass and then fuck that tight hole for hours. He had plans.

"Hello, son."

Lex stopped in his tracks. His father was sitting on his bed and his lackey, Dominic, stood next to him. Lex darted his eyes around the room. Hoshi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Hoshi? Well, Lex, you've done so well with your lessons, I decided it was time for the more subtle exercises."

Lex swallowed hard. "More subtle, Dad? I'm sorry, but you've lost me." He hoped his voice sounded calm because now wasn't the time to let his fear show. Control. It was all about control.

"Ah, Lex. Don't be so frightened. This isn't easy and that's why I saved it until now. But I have no doubt that you can master it."

Lex glanced over at Dominic and noted the knowing smirk. Lex's stomach knotted and he looked back to his father sitting on the bed.

"Son, come in. Shut the door."

Lex hesitated before he complied and panic slid through his gut.

Lionel stood and crossed to Lex, placing a hand on his shoulder and massaging firmly. "Son, there are times when it is imperative in business to use another man's sexual proclivities against him."

Lex blinked and nearly turned to run.

"Don't tell me that you haven't thought of any men sexually, Lex. I've seen some of the magazines you keep here in your room. Do you really think there is anything about you that I don't know?"

Lex started to shake his head in denial, but stopped when his father smirked and rolled his eyes. His gut sank as he recognized that his father knew all of his secrets.

"Come now, Lex. Let's just skip to the lesson, shall we?" Lionel held Lex in place hand tight on his shoulder. "I know that Hoshi taught you about control while receiving a blow job. I'm sure you thought that it would be impossible for the person giving you pleasure to take over control, but Hoshi managed to wrest it from you the first several times, did she not?"

Lex blushed and looked over his father's shoulder, setting his jaw. He wanted to close his eyes, wanted to disappear because, really, this couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening.

"Exactly. There will be times, Lex, when it will be to your benefit to control another by _giving_ them pleasure rather than by taking your own."

Lionel leaned in and searched out his eyes. Lex returned the gaze as steadily as he could. His father smiled and continued, "The dynamics between men are different, Lex. You must learn to dominate every situation."

Lionel turned to Dominic. "Come here. Stand against the door and remove your clothes."

Lex tried to pull away. His father held him fast.

"Lex, Lex, Lex." Lionel lowered his voice and peered into Lex's eyes. "Trust me."

Lex couldn't control his breathing. His mind spun through the possibilities. He considered hitting his father, turning to bite his hand. But the specter of his father's wrath overruled the adrenaline coursing in his veins and coiling under his skin.

Dominic had moved to the door, smirk in place and hands already unbuttoning his shirt. Lex watched as Dominic removed his shoes and his socks, followed by his pants. Lex swallowed hard when he realized that Dominic wore no underwear. Dominic leaned back against the wooden door stared at Lex, a challenge in his expression.

Lex couldn't help but admire Dominic's body. Well groomed and in good shape. Muscles trim and a trail of dark gold hair leading down to his already engorged cock. God, cock. Lex licked his lips and blushed in shame. Hot flashes of recent sexual memory rippled through him, making him hard despite his father's hands on his shoulders. Dominic smiled slowly, dropping his eyes mockingly to Lex's bulging crotch.

Lionel maneuvered Lex closer to Dominic and then pressed down on his shoulders. Lex sank to his knees and Lionel crouched down next to him. "Okay, son, lick and kiss around his thighs, avoid his balls and cock."

Lex blinked. It was surreal. There was no denying the perversion of his father's presence, the sickness of his own lust or the illness that roiled in his stomach. But it didn't matter; it didn't change anything. He was going to suck Dominic's cock while his father watched.

He was glad his mother was dead.

He leaned forward and opened his mouth against Dominic's thigh.

"Dominic, look at him. Isn't he beautiful? So pale and well-formed. Look at his face, almost delicate but the man in him is about to emerge. Don't you like them young, Dominic? He's only fifteen."

His father's taunting comments slid through him; he'd forget them later. He'd forget that his father reached down and adjusted himself.

He would never forget.

Dominic spread his legs a little and Lex licked the soft skin of his inner thighs. He closed his eyes. He told himself lies. His father wasn't there. This was like with Hoshi. Dominic was servicing him.

Lex jumped when his father murmured, "Now his balls, Lex. Remember Hoshi's technique?"

He nosed his way to Dominic's balls. Dominic's groans shot down to Lex's cock; he grabbed it and squeezed. Lionel chuckled. "I knew you'd like this lesson, son."

Lex thought he should deny it. But he couldn't, so he sucked and licked, finally scooting forward for a better angle. He moaned when he felt warm hands cradling his scalp, fingers stroking the sensitive skin. Mutual interaction, a buffer from his father, a sense of being pulled in--and Lex let himself feel protected.

"Ah, ah, ah, Lex. Giving up control already? Rule number one, never let them grab your head."

Lex didn't want to give up the contact, but a lesson failed was a lesson repeated. He grabbed Dominic's wrists and pushed them away. He reared back and gulped in air, trying to steady himself but was only thrust into the horror of reality. His father was really there.

He licked his lips, watching as Lionel's eyes followed his tongue. His stomach lurched and he started to stand. He could still run. But Lionel gripped his shoulder and held him steady.

"Now, his shaft Lex, give it some attention. Work your way up to the head and pull it into your mouth. Just move your head a little then. Remember your lessons with Hoshi."

The pressure on his shoulder turned to a bruising grip and Lex followed his father's directions. He closed his eyes, determined to block it out. His cock betrayed him, twitching as Dominic whimpered and tried to thrust his hips.

"Hold him still, Lex. Control, son, control."

Lex pulled off and gasped for air before returning to his work. His own cock throbbed, trapped in too tight pants. He fought the voices that told him how fucked up this was, how sick because he needed it to end. He worked his tongue on the underside of Dominic's cock, jerking violently when he felt his father's fingers brush against his throat.

"Relax your throat Lex, open your jaw and take him in. Try not to gag."

He closed his eyes and tried to swallow Dominic's cock. He tried desperately not to gag, but couldn't stop himself. Lex blinked back the tears that sprung up with each choking reflex. Fuck. _Control_. Needed to end this or lose his mind.

"You'll have to practice."

Lex fought to conquer himself. He managed to swallow Dominic and slid him in and out of his throat several times. Dominic's thighs clenched under Lex's hands and Lionel murmured, "Pull off son. Rule number two, never let them come until you are ready."

Lex pulled away and caught the salty taste of pre-come as Dominic's cock dragged over his tongue. He felt the strumming of panic filled sobs begin in his chest. He glanced at his father, willed him not to notice as he gulped in air and tried to control himself.

Lionel continued, "You need to make him beg, Lex. You'll know when you've won, but you've got to make him beg. Let me show you."

Lionel leaned over him and wrapped his hand around Lex's at the base of Dominic's cock. "Watch carefully."

Lex took a shuddering breath, trying not to vomit, as he watched his father's tongue tease the head of Dominic's cock, watched his father's lips close over it and then release. Dominic quivered, shuddered and bit his lip. Lex looked between Dominic's pained expression and Lionel's mouth. He wasn't going to be able to stop himself; he was going to throw up. Finally, Dominic whispered, "Please. Oh, God, Please."

Lionel grinned and released Lex's hand. "Now you try."

The taste of his father's saliva, tinged with brandy, was his breaking point. He pulled off to swallow the vomit that filled his throat. Lionel made an exasperated sound and pushed on the back of Lex's head forcing him to take Dominic's cock back into his mouth.

Lex shut his eyes against the hot tears that slipped down his cheeks. He teased Dominic's cock head mercilessly and remembering Hoshi's cruelty, he gripped Dominic's balls until the man cried out at the top of his voice, begging for release.

"That's it Lex. Do you feel it? Do you feel how he's all yours?"

Lex released Dominic's balls and slid his mouth further down Dominic's cock. He gasped in surprise when Lionel grabbed his head and pulled his mouth away. Dominic bucked into the air once and came hard, white fluid hitting the floor between them.

"Rule number three, Lex, never, ever let them come in your mouth."

* * *

The shower should have scalded Lex but he could barely feel it. The bile burned in his throat but his twisting stomach and dry heaves weren't enough to dull his erection. He hated himself for not having the control he wanted. He couldn't stop jerking off thinking of Dominic's cock in his mouth. He wished he could wash the inside of his skin and his mind and his memory. He was polluted.

He hated his mother for being dead.

Hoshi was waiting for him the next day and he allowed himself to drown in her, use her body for release and forgetting. And the day after that she let him use her cruelly, merely smiling shyly at him when she left.

But now he had trepidation anytime he walked down the hall to his bedroom because he wasn't sure whom he would find in there anymore. Safety was dead.

Dominic sat naked on the bed and his father in a chair next to it.

"There you are, Lex. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it."

Lex stared at them both warily. "What do you want now?"

Lionel smiled reassuringly and Lex's throat tightened.

"Lex, I'm your father, you should trust me more."

"You're a shark, Dad. You always said to be truthful with myself about other people's nature. Nature doesn't change."

Lionel grinned cheerfully. "Indeed. Well, this is another lesson you must learn because of your nature, Lex."

Lex turned to leave; he knew where this was headed. He was not going to let Dominic fuck him. His father had already gone too far.

His father's voice stopped him with his hand on the doorknob. "All right, Lex. You can leave. But remember this decision when you lose...because you will lose, son."

Lex ignored his father, slamming the door behind him.

Hoshi and her lavender scent never came again. Lex taught Dominic a lesson about humiliation through his sister.

Sex was about power and control. Sex was never about love.

Lex always won.

Lex closed his eyes and tried to breath as Clark penetrated him for the first time. Tears seeped down his cheeks and Clark kissed them away. He felt his soul give way as his body did, something shifting inside, unlocking, tearing him open and laying him bare.

"I love you, Lex."

Lex groaned and pressed into Clark's thrust.

He was lost.


End file.
